


蠢货草莓

by WaterLoop



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterLoop/pseuds/WaterLoop
Summary: -心情凌乱产物，Immortals你真不做人-只是平平淡淡碎碎念-感谢你的观看
Relationships: Agilities | Brady Girardi/KariV | Park Young-Seo
Kudos: 3





	蠢货草莓

**Author's Note:**

> -心情凌乱产物，Immortals你真不做人  
> -只是平平淡淡碎碎念  
> -感谢你的观看

“一想到以后你激素给出去没人给你砍四个了，就感觉很同情。只能说是非常可怜，bro。”

Kariv收拾行李的手顿了顿，沉默地拔下一只拖鞋飞过去，听见厨房里传来嗷的一声。

“maybe not bro，”他把一个支楞楞的电热水壶塞进箱子里，“Im always the better ana。’”

玩笑归玩笑，kariv倒也确实担心过自己的手艺会水土不服。

‘但是怎么想我都还挺强的……’

他推了推打滑的眼镜，指挥agilities坐在他因装太满而合不拢盖子的行李箱上。

“wtf？” Agilities手里还拿着他刚飞进厨房的那只拖鞋，有点迷茫地骑上落满灰的箱子。

“帮忙压一下bro，我拉个拉锁。”  
“so greedy bro。” 加拿大人哼哼笑了两声，手脚并用地压住箱盖。

Kariv扯上拉链，抬眼就看见对方按箱子的指尖上泛着红的伤口。

他一阵子无语。  
“21了，别吃手了brady。”

“知道了知道了姥爷。”  
Agilities把手缩进袖子里一个鹞子翻身滚下行李箱，端着杯水回了卧室。

So babo。Kariv吃力地把箱子立起来推进客厅角落。

…技术水土不服的话就没有激素可以给。没有激素，也没有圣。

他盯着空气里飞扬的灰尘愣神，后牙床隐隐作痛。

…那我先杀光就好了。

  
事实证明是他多虑了。

大师赛结束，他看着屏幕上的高Ping无语了几秒，关掉摄像头切上了大号。

列表显示好友abilities正在训练靶场。打开聊天软件，对方的信息停留在一周前给自己分享了可怜巴巴的冷冻披萨晚餐。

“看了吗brady？” 他打字的手指因为赛后未褪去的肾上腺素而有点发颤。“人家开离吃了我的激素能杀六个。”

“吃不到的人就很同情，只能说非常可怜，bro。”

“直播呢？”  
Kariv盯着手机屏幕上的已发傻乐。

等了一会却没收到回信，他当即又有点担心自己开玩笑的时机是不是不妙。

撇撇嘴刚想召回，对面蹦出个‘输入中’。

“把你韩国的地址给我？”

“？”

“粉丝送你那件巴黎世家落在宿舍了babo，给你寄过去。邮费到付u r welcome。”

Kariv一拍脑门，悔恨地计算了一下邮费和衣服哪个更贵些之后，还是把自己首尔的地址一字不差地发了过去。

对方消失了一会，显然是在网上查了一下。

“你家旁边有条河？有点像如龙0地图里那条。”

Kariv喝着一半水呛了一下。  
“dweeb修辞 bro，建议你出门看看真正的河。”

Agilities飞快地回了个:(

“Good job today bro，”他忽然补了一句。

“you win next time。”

再收到agilities的消息又是一周后了。

约好了11点广州内部线上训练，他却在清晨就惊醒。  
Kariv顶着黑眼圈从被窝里翻身，看见身边嗡嗡震动着，吵醒自己的罪魁祸首。

-“morning babo”  
-“早 衣服快递到了”  
-“接电话”  
-“太冷了”  
-“醒醒kariv”  
-“srsly dude？”  
-“D U D E”

Kariv脑子一时间转不过来，手忙脚乱地拨回去。

“Freaking kariv！！”刚一接通，那边就嚷嚷起来。

“brady？”他一头雾水。“你那里听起来很吵…？”

他把手机拿离耳边，发现对方背景的嘈杂声与撞在自己窗边的风声如出一辙。

他裹着大羽绒服脚踩拖鞋一路狂奔到小区旁的河边时，agilities正双手趴在铁栏杆上对着河面发呆。

清晨的居民区除了鸟鸣声外静悄悄的。听见动静，对方扭头看到他。

“young soba！” agilities吸着鼻涕兴高采烈地喊道。Kariv这才看见他手里还握着跟有点破旧的鱼竿。

“朴英绪。” Kariv纠正他，“在这边我们把姓氏放名字前面。”  
“八英 缩。”

“朴-英-绪。”  
“八英绪。”

加拿大人又重复了一遍，长着雀斑的鼻尖连带脸颊都微微泛红，不知道是兴奋还是冻的。  
他打量Kariv的行头一眼：“八英绪穿的像个弱智企鹅。”

“bro，” Kariv看着他身上好不了哪去的粉红色羽绒服。“那你穿的像个蠢货草莓。鱼竿哪来的？”

晨钓的老大爷上厕所去了，托我帮忙看摊子。  
Agilities解释着，吐着白气招呼kariv坐在他身边的小板凳上。他自己则攥着鱼竿前后左右地展示起来。

“这可不是蠢货草莓，这是你那件巴黎世家，bro，你之前居然都没拆开。”加拿大人转了个圈。

“人肉快递使命必达，请付我运费。”

Kariv没接话，笑着朝对方伸出的手击了个掌。

空气没征兆地安静下来。

说点什么吗。Kariv看着加拿大人的侧脸。  
对方正吸着鼻子望向河面，偶尔哈着气暖手。

算了。

不说也罢，最近似乎只发生烂事。  
朴英绪低头看了看自己因为只穿了拖鞋而冻得发红的脚脖子。

糟透了。

“糟透了。”  
加拿大人没头没尾地来了一句。

Kariv有点错愕地抬起头，对方依然盯着沉浮鱼钩发呆。

“什么糟透了？”

Agilities回头看了他一眼。“都糟透了。你懂我的意思，别装。”

……  
他确实懂，所以才更不知道该说什么。

“最近的联盟像艘大破船。” Agilities把鱼竿收起来，小心翼翼地立在旁边。“抬头时灯红酒绿，低头一看水已经没过脚面了。”

板凳只有一个，他就一屁股坐在Kariv身边的草坡上。

“有人想趁沉底儿之前再捞一笔，有人抱着块木板飘远了，喝酒的人趁乱发疯，清醒的人跳船保命。  
“Fucking Titanic bro，”他搓搓脸叹了口气，“糟透了。”

“…那你呢。”   
Kariv低头抠手，“老子都他妈游到中国了，你怎么办。”

“我留在船上弹钢琴。” Agilities干笑两声。  
“我不知道，bro，我不会弹钢琴，我除了打游戏不会别的。”

“希望有艘救生艇能来接我吧。”他吸了吸鼻涕，弯腿把下巴垫在膝盖上。

“……Brady。”

加拿大人扭过头来看他。

“我做梦了是吧。” Kariv对着自己的大腿掐了一把。“你不是真的。”

大腿不是很疼。  
粉色羽绒服不是真的，鱼竿不是真的，刮在他脸上的冬风也不是真的。

Agilities不置可否地盯着他看了几秒。  
“智齿。” 朴英绪用手指伸进嘴里摸了摸，“在多伦多就开始痛，可我前几天拔掉了。”

“怎么痛那么久才拔掉。”

“因为我不是他妈的加拿大人，我没口腔保险。” Kariv给了他胳膊一拳。“但牙现在又开始疼了，brady。我做梦呢。”

而且我出门忘带口罩了，kariv没说出口。兄弟你也没隔离。

Agilities同意地点点头：“也许是我想你了。或者是你太想我了。”

“……ew。”

梦里穿着粉红色羽绒服的agilities大笑起来。  
“这有什么恶心的，I miss you bro！我们没能好好告别，你也不老联系我。”

当时应该交换队服的，也没换成。

“绝了，你明明有那么多件多余的队服。”蠢货草莓遗憾道。“英勇那几件还是挺好看的。”

“因为我总觉得还会再见的，你懂吧。” kariv比划了一下，“漫画里那种，久别重逢。”

“主角才能久别重逢，我好像不是。运气总是不太好。” agilities伸着腰打了个哈欠。  
“我们可能只是龙套的那种，那种背景演员。”

“要是你是，我是职责之星。”kariv阴阳怪气，被对方笑着一把推下板凳。

很疼。  
他装摸做样道。

”做梦疼个屁。”

牙疼。朴英绪捂了捂嘴。  
让人困扰的智齿好不容易拔掉了，现在又回到他嘴里隐隐作痛。

他不相信牙仙，当初也没把它抛上房顶扔掉。

他是个无聊的成年人，把牙随手收进抽屉里。打开抽屉拿便利贴时余光偶尔扫过回形针，计算器，和这颗让他痛了很久的牙。

吃薯条时很痛，熬夜双排到上火时很痛，被agilities递给他的一杯热水烫到时也很痛。

职责之星朴英绪坐在草坡上捂着脸颊，忽然意识到自己可能也只是个龙套。  
没有残血逆袭，也没有久别重逢。

龙套一路上边看沿途风景，边收获点不大不小的成果。跌倒了就骂骂咧咧地原地躺会，痛了就去拔两颗智齿。

一颗收进首尔的抽屉里，另外一颗被他抛在了天寒地冻的多伦多。

“so babo。”  
他身边的Agilities站起来，用脚尖轻轻踢了踢他，“你当初真该给我件队服。”

…他伸手去抓对方的裤腿，“brady？”

“baby？”

“baby！！！”

Kariv醒来，额头上印了两道红红的睡衣印子。

眼睛干得不行，他眨了眨眼，看见kaylee正在频道里扯着嗓子叫他baby。

见他醒了，八字胡青年又立刻假装无事发生地叫了声kariv哥。

“新概念直播，k哥，怎么还睡上了。”

Kariv迷糊着Hi了一声。  
指针指向10点半，训练队聊里还只有他俩。

他回过头，脚边的地板上放着个脏兮兮圆滚滚的寄件人付款包裹。

他翻来覆去地端详了一会，找到了寄件人备注上agilities笔迹凌乱的狗爬爬：你之前甚至都没拆开过它，dude :(

于是Kaylee隔着屏幕看见Kariv傻乐着拆了个包裹，从里面掏出件挺浮夸的粉色外套来。

‘应该就留下给你穿的。’

‘yea，下次见面给我吧。’这次那边回得倒是很快。  
‘I ll look like an idiot strawberry in it。’

Kariv打字的手指一顿。‘下次见面是猴年马月了。’

‘谁知道呢bro，为了衣服也许下秒我就到你家楼下。’  
隔了一会对面又补了一句，‘如龙0那条河 :)’

也许吧。

耳机里的队聊渐渐热闹起来。朴英绪放下手机，转头看了看窗外那条河。

岸边一个人也没有。

**Author's Note:**

> 刚写完英勇就了出新闻…  
> 感谢过去几年的美好回忆  
> 谢完看我鲨了你🙃


End file.
